In a pirates den
by mexicohetalia
Summary: Analies is the princess of Austria. Gilbert the captian of a ship whos crew needs money. What happens when the two collide. When a romance blooms? Will she stay?


Gilbert laughed loudly, carrying the princess in his hands. He had tied her up good; the only thing you could see in the darkness as he ran was her frightened violet eyes and her dark hair blowing in the wind. He felt bad for scaring her like this, but him and his crew was well, short on money at the moment. And if Gilbert had to steal the counties princess to make a quick buck, then so be it. "How ya holding up, sweet cheeks?" He laughed again, finally making it to his ship. Her mouth had been covered this whole time, but he finally moved his hand away from it so she could reply

Analiese tried to bite his hand but pulled back making a face of disqust " Let me go you filtjy..what ever you are!""My, my. What a foul mouth you got, Princess. So unladylike." He chuckled, throwing her on the boat, him jumping on lip quivered but she stuck her chin out " I don't care. My father WILL send people after me and you'll be sorry~" "Yeah, yeah. Threten me all you want. I ain't afraid of the 'king'. What a stupid man, with stupid rules." He sighed. At least he knew he would pay up for his 'lovely daughter.' She jumped up and balled her fist " My father is not stuoid. Clearly you are, he won't pay a ransom but probally attack what ever country your from". "Oh shut up will you?" he pulled a pocket knife from his shirt and placed it near her heart " Be nicer or else my little friend here will be used..alot" Her eyes narrowed but she nodded and blinked trying to keep tears away from her eyes.

"Good. I'm not sure I trust you enough to untie you yet, so you can stay like that for awhile. He eyed her for a moment, looking down at her clothes. He'd taken her late in the night, so all she was wearing was a night gown. It didn't cover a lot of her, so he couldn't help but stare. She almost imedentily saw him staring so she squirmed " Stop looking at me. How would you like it if I gawked at you?" He smirked, looking at her face again. "I wouldn't mind it one bit." He then winked, taking a seat. He had to watch to make sure she wasn't up to anything. She blushed a deep red and sighed " Can you undo my legs please? I won't do anything, its just the binds hurt really bad.." She looked down pathetically. Gilbert all but smirked more, getting closer to her with his knife again. He grabbed her legs, getting rid of the ropes quickly. "There ya go, but no funny business, you it?" She looked up at him as if he was stupid " Are you draft? You have a knife and aren't afraid to hurt me, why would I do something?" She questioned feeling smug she was free from her leg bindings and sat down so he night gown couldn't show off to much. "Yeah, but I don't /want/ to hurt you. It'd be such a waste to kill off a pretty thing like you. And besides, I need you alive to get my money." She huffed and flicked her head to get the hair off her face " How long are you going to keep me? And what if my father doesn't pay?' "For as long as I need to." He smirked. "And if he doesn't? Then I guess I have a cute maid to clean my ship everyday, hm?" She narrowed her eyes " I refuse to clean for pirates" She hissed the last word and stubbornly turned her head. "Oh, you say that now, but..." He smiled, leaning forward, only an inch from her face. "My team isn't as nice as I am. I'd be careful, doll." She clicked her tounge "I'll kick them there, just because im a girl doesn't mean I cant defend myself!" "Yeah, yeah. You go ahead a keep thinking that. But once you are surrounded by at least 20 guys who haven;t seen a girl in /months/, I think you'll change your mind." "..." She shut her mouth, finally not having anything to say. Instead she began to worry about what they might do her.

He knew that would get her. The silence just made him laugh, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel bad for the other. But then again, he did need the money. "I'm Gilbert, but the way." "...A-aneliese..." She muttered quietly. "Hm. Pretty." He muttered, something actually nice coming out of his mouth. "Well, get used to it here. I'll bring you breakfast in the morning, and...heh, maybe some nicer clothes.?" She raised an eyebrow " I was expecting at least a blanket by now, its indecent to dress like this" He sighed, guilt weighing in. He shrugged off his big captains coat, tossing it at the other. Even if he was bad, he couldn't help be nice sometimes. She used her leg to pull it closer and smirked. If she could get him to give her his jacket,then she might be able to swindle more. He made a nasty look at the smug expression painted her face and hissed "Im only giving it up because I don't want to see that ugly body!" She rolled her eyes "Says the one who hasn't seen a women in months" "Hmph. Oh trust me, I've seen many women. It's just my crew. They are a bit lonely these days, since I don't like to share." He smiled, stepping closer. "But. I'm feeling thoughtful today, so shut your mouth." She huffed and rolled her eyes again. " Do you honestly think I want to hear of your sexual life?" "Well, it's quite a tale." He bragged. "And what about you? I bet little princess has never even seen a man naked." " I have! There's a reason I know where to kick a man!" "What, in you textbooks? Pffft-" He covered his mouth to laugh, sitting down again. "You ain't foolin' no one, dear." She didn't do anything glared " I have seen people naked before you stupid..." She paused trying to place his accent

He frowned, standing again to grab her am, lifting her and forcing her to stand, the coat dropping to the floor. "That's it. Maybe I need to prove it to you." He forced her out of the small room, more then 20 pirates turned their heads, staring at her and her gown. "Hey guys! Check out my new lady friend!" They didn't take their eyes away, a few even whistling, some yelling in envy. "Pretty cute, am I right?" She hissed and began to flail her legs and letting out a stand of curses in German " L-let go of me" "Who would, I dunno, wanna spend a night with this lovely gal?" Hands shot in the air, certain men was yelling for their captain to pick them. She snarled " Any of you touch me and I'll cut it!" She began to flail and whimper from the pressure on her arm. She dropped her voice to whisper so no one but Gilbert would hear her " T-take me back and I'll be good" "I thought so." He whispered back. He looked at his men again, laughing loudly. "I'm just joking guys! Maybe next time!" All the men sighed, walking back to their work. Apparently Gilbert played tricks like this kept her body tense " B-bastard" she let a few tears escape her eyes and she wiped it quickly. He frowned, closing the door so they could be private again. He never was good with tears, but he couldn't let it effect him. He touched the others face, smirk still in place. "Hey now, why the long face?" She snapped " I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO RAPO ME! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF 20 MEN WERE STARING AT YOU LIKE YOU A MEALL!" She sat down in the corner she had been earlier and placed a hand over her mouth He frowned more, letting the other whine. He sat down too, heaving a sigh. "Geez, it was all a joke. They're all in on it too, so you shouldn't worry." She glared " I..you...they?" She breathed deeply and shut her eyes to calm down. He wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulder, sighing again. "Look, I didn't want to trick you, but it was all in good fun. Besides, I can't have you running off. I didn't /want/ to kidnap you, but I need some money. So if you just sit and relax, you'll be out in no time, 'kay? So lets just get along"She nodded and rubbed her temple " Gilbert look out the window. We are surrounded by WATER, where the hell would I go if I ran off I cant even swim properly" "Well, that makes me less worried. But I don't want you to drown trying it you get sick of it here." He laughed, happy to hear the other say his name. She sighed and leanded against him and blushed " Im sorry I snapped and yelled. My gaurds told me to act tough if I'm ever captured by some one" "Pffft- well we're all pretty nice guys here." He reddened a bit, patting her shoulder a bit in guilt. "I'm sorry about all the stress we've caused."She shook her head " I actualy find this fun. I've never been on a ship before" She looked around the room curiously"You don't say?" He chuckled. "I could give you a quick tour if you She nodded slowly "Fine, but I get the coat again." "Ha! Fare enough." He shrugged it off, throwing it around her shoulders as he grabbed his knife. He cut the ropes on her hands, giving a smile. He thinks maybe he can trust her after all not to run.

She rubbed her arms and quickly pulled the coat on, looking at how it hung off her. "The design is different...more colorful then the armies at my home"**. **"Hm. Well us 'pirates' as you like to call us get to wear our own coats instead of boring old uniforms." He chuckled, opening the rooms door again. The men chuckling about what had happened earlier. She placed a scowl on her face and kicked Gilbert's leg "You first" "So unladylike." He laughed, walking out of the room. He held out his hand, thinking he'd maybe have to escort her around the place. She crossed her arms but kept her chin high, ignoring the laughs of the crew. " I've been taken by pirates, I don't think lady like behavior will help me""You learn fast." He smiled. "You're just another person to us, so the princess act won't work." She laughed lightly " If I show my true colors, your crew will probably leave" "I have to many mouths to feed anyway so go ahead." " What ever, just show me around" She pulled the jacket closer to small frame and glanced around the ship "Well..." He walked her over to a door. "This is where we keep old stuff and stolen goods. He winked at that, walking her further. "And this door is where we keep the food." She frowned " If you sre desperate, a ship comes in every month or two to take care of international affairs. They always have nice thing and plenty of mone-" She clasped a hand over her mouth from embarasment Gilbert clapped his own mouth in shock. Then laughed darkly. "Well look at you, helpin' out pirates." He smirked, throwing an arm around her crossed her arms " W-whatever. Its because I feel bad...and I don't like one of the girls that comes on that ship to" "Feel bad for what? And heh. I'll be sure to give her a hard time." He joked. " You guys have pretty much nothing, its..sad" "Hey! We don't want your pity. We get by. Unlike your fathers 'kingdom' we actually share everything we get. No one goes hungry, no one fights. It's...It's nice." " My father ruled how he thought would benefit every one. He had to protect us from bigger countries" She defend and glared into the others eyes not caring if she was shorter

"Always protecting yourselves. But. What about everyone else? The innocent and the poor? No one cares about us. No one ever does. There is no way you could understand..." He trailed off, anger in his eyes. She shifted her postion " I've never been poor...but I understand. I would try to help them when I saw them on the streets..." "..." He said nothing, staring out at the ocean. "Unless you've lived it...I don't think anyone could understand." She nodded and noticed some of the staring. "What do you want" She hissed before turning back to the captain "...Your right, I don't know" Gilbert turned to see some of their faces, making them turn quickly. "It's fine. I used to not know. Believe it or not, I didn't always live this sort of life." " What do you mean" She asked as she looked over the ledge watching the water

"My brother. He lives a few countries over. He's part of the royal family over their. I'm older then him though...They wanted me to take the crown. But, well. Not really my thing, as you can see. My brother though, he loved the idea of it all, so why not let him have it?" " You must love him to let him have all thought. A good place, food, a lover to most likely" "Ha. Well. He's actually thinking quitting too. You royal weirdos are stupid about who you can and can't love. His little lady hides in the deepest chambers of his castles. I can't imagine how awful it must be to hide your feelings." " I've never been allowed to meet a lot of men before so I don't understand what love is that much. My father said I might get the crown if my brothers keep screwing up and the first thing I want to do is try to convince other kingdoms to let their heirs love who they wish" She looked out at the sea before shaking her head " It'll probably never happen.." He smiled a bit, turning to laughing at the woman. "You'll understand all you need to know about love whenever you feel it. And you can do anything if you put your mindto it". She rolled her eyes and picked at her nails " If im ever allowed out of my room again. After this I'll most likely be on lock down""Well, who says you have to go back?" He grinned, an idea forming. She looked over and raised an eyebrow " You need to give me back to get your money. besides I have...needs that I would rather take care of alone" He looked at her a bit confused, unsure what she meant. "Well, I could get my money first, pretend to give you back, but then take you again. Easy." She smiled but it disapered " I would miss my family..but then again it would be fun.." She took a lock of her hair and chewed on it as she thought

"Think of it though. You could stay here with m- I mean, with us and do anything you want. Anything!" He smiled at her again. She looked at the crew " Alright...I refuse to wear dresses on deck though...and I want a room by myself, I could care less if im in a corner to be hinest" "Ah...That's something I didn't really think of. There is no free rooms. Unless you wanna bunk with a stranger. But- I have a bit of room in my room though?" She nodded and crossed her arms " I can stay in a corner. I know its a ridoucles demand but it would make me more comfortable..." "A corner? Doesn't sound safe. You'd be trapped you know? But, if you're with me I could protect you?" " F-fine. Just so I don't get hurt. "

"Perfect." He looked up at his crew, pumping his fist in the air to grab their attention. "Hey guys! Welcome the new member!" All the men cheered, greeting with warm welcomes.


End file.
